footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Reading v Derby County (2018–19)
| next = }} Reading v Derby County was a match which took place at the Madejski Stadium on Friday 3 August 2018. Frank Lampard said it was "an incredible feeling" to make a winning start in football management as his Derby side dramatically snatched victory at Reading. Tom Lawrence's exquisite header in the dying seconds of injury time saw them come from behind in the second half. The Rams boss conceded that Reading "didn't deserve to lose" but praised his side's character in coming from a goal down to take all three points. "It's great for us, that's the sort of thing I'm back in the game for," said Lampard. "It's not going to happen every week, I'm fully aware of that. "Make no mistake, we didn't deserve to win the game, and there are lots of big things for us to improve on, but let's not take away that feeling. "You could see from the celebrations at the end how much that means to us all." Jon Dadi Bodvarsson had headed Reading into a second-half lead from Mo Barrow's cross, but Mason Mount drew Derby level when his left-shot was too much for Vito Mannone to keep out. Mannone thought he had made amends late on to secure Reading a point when he palmed away a Harry Wilson half-volley from close range. But the former Arsenal and Sunderland keeper could do nothing to prevent Wales winger Lawrence grabbing all three points for Derby with almost the final touch. Mason Bennett's searching cross from the right was met on the run by Lawrence, who found the top-left corner with precision. Derby's travelling support of almost 2,000 were sent into raptures and Lampard had three points to put on his managerial CV from his first competitive fixture. On a balmy summer's evening in Berkshire, the energy-sapping heat of the day did little to quell the tempo of the opening action of the English Football League season. Reading, who avoided relegation to League One with a goalless draw at promoted Cardiff on the final day of last season, belied their poor pre-season form with a bright start that should have seen them lead at the break. Twice Derby defender Richard Keogh needlessly gave away possession to the hosts in the opening 20 minutes, but on both occasions Bodvarsson failed to beat Scott Carson. Liam Kelly showed more conviction towards the break when he forced the former England international to palm a shot behind at his near post. Much of Derby's play in the first half was characterised by ponderous and at times over-elaborate possession as at one stage the Rams, who lost in the play-off semi-finals to eventual winners Fulham in May, saw 74% of the ball. There was little to show for it in terms of chances, with Mannone enjoying a quiet first 45 minutes in the Reading goal. But, if Derby were disappointing in the first half, their approach to going behind was full of endeavour. After former England Under-19 captain Mount drew them level, the Rams kept going during a scrappy end to the game and Lawrence's header was met with great delight by Lampard and his assistant Jody Morris in the visiting dugout. Match Details |goals2 = Mount Lawrence |stadium = Madejski Stadium, Reading |attendance = 16,923 |referee = Robert Jones }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Reading F.C. matches Category:Derby County F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Championship Matches